Matoro
Matoro war ein Ko-Matoraner, der zum Toa Inika un Toa Mahri des Eises wurde und sich für den großen Geist Mata Nui opferte, wobei er starb. Biografie Als Matoraner Auf Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui war Matoro ein ungewöhnlicher Ko-Matoraner, weil er sich sehr für Rahi interessierte und oft in die Archive ging. Dort verstand er langsam die Sprache mancher Rahi und lernte sie auch. In Ko-Metru verkaufte er viele Rahi, er war Besitzer eines Rahi-Laden, der "Matoros Rahi" genannt wurde. Er wurde, wie der Name schon sagt, von ihm selbst gegründet. Später wurde er von den Vahki in einer Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt und verlor sein Gedächtnis und wurde kleiner, konnte aber immernoch mit Rahi sprechen. Er wurde von den Toa Metru nach Mata Nui gebracht. Auf Mata Nui thumb|left|175px|Matoro auf Mata Nui Auf Mata Nui konnte Matoro immernoch die Rahi-Sprache sprechen, die er in den Archiven gelernt hatte. So wurde er schnell zu Nujus rechter Hand und zum Übersetzer. Wenn er etwas übersetzen musste, gab er immer sein Bestes, um es eins zu eins zu zeigen. Er ahnte oftmals auch die Bewegungen von Nuju nach. Er blieb auch oft in der Nähe von Nuju, so war er auch bei den Versammlungen der Turaga dabei und hörte schon lange vor den anderen etwas über die Vergangenheit und die Große Katastrophe, musste aber versprechen, keinem der anderen Matoraner etwas zu erzählen. Als Kopaka auf Mata Nui ankam, traf Matoro ihn. Kopaka griff ihn zuerst an, aber Matoro konnte ihm klar machen, dass er nicht böse war. Er brachte ihn dann zu Nuju und erzählte ihm auf den Weg von seiner Mission, dass er Teridax, der die Insel terrorisierte, besiegen musste. Kurz danach fand er den Matoraner Takua in Ko-Wahi, welcher bewusstlos war. Toa Kopaka kämpfte mit einem Rahi, währrend Matoro Takua rettete und ihn nach Ko-Koro brachte, wo Nuju etwas zu ihm sagte. Takua verstand nicht, Matoro übersetzte das aber natürlich. Takua soll sich ein paar andere Matoraner holen, mit denen er Kini-Nui beschützen solle. thumb|150px|Matoro wieder in größerer Form Nach den Bohrok Angriffen zeigten die Turaga den Matoranern, wie sie ihre Körper wieder größer bauen können, was Matoro, wie jeder Matoraner Mata Nuis, auch tat. Nachdem die Bohrok-Kal besiegt wurden, wurde Matoro mit seinem Freund Kopeke in das Ko-Koro Kolhii Team gerufen. In der ersten Runde musste die beiden gegen Ga-Koro spielen und verloren. Matoro gratulierte Hahli, welche auch später gewann. Kurz danach evakuierte Kopaka alle Matoraner aus Ko-Koro, damit die Rahkshi niemanden töten. Als Teridax erneut geschlagen war, reisten die Matoraner zurück nach Metru Nui, Matoro zog mit den Ko-Matoranern nach Ko-Metru. Suche nach den Toa Nuva Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui waren und die Toa Nuva nun schon zu lange weg waren, um die Kanohi Ignika zu holen, wurde Matoro mit Hahli, Kongu, Jaller, Nuparu, Hewkii und Takanuva geschickt um sie zu suchen. So fuhren die sieben mit dem Boot nach Süden, aber als sie an der Kuppel zum Reich Karzahnis ankamen, musste Takanuva weggehen, weil er ein Toa des Lichts war. So mussten die sechs Matoraner nun alleine durch das Reich von Karzahni. Sie begegneten Manas-Krabben, welche von Karzahni kontrolliert wurden, der ihnen die Masken abnahmen. Die sechs Matoraner bekamen neue Masken, Matoro bekam eine Kanohi Iden. Nun wurden sie von Karzahni versklavt, doch bei der "Arbeit" fanden sie sechs Kanister, Nuparu fand heraus, wie sie funktionieren und die Matoraner flohen mit ihnen. Als sie auf Voya Nui ankamen, einem Gebiet des südlichen Kontinents, das bei der Großen Katastrophe abgebrochen war, wurden sie von einem Blitz des Roten Sterns getroffen und in die Toa Inika verwandelt. Matoro hatte nun eine große Kanohi Iden und ein Energiegeladenes Eisschwert. Als Toa Inika thumb|left|160px|Matoro als Toa Inika Nachdem Matoro, Jaller, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii und Kongu aus den Kanistern gestiegen waren und Voya Nui betraten, trafen sie auf Vezok. Nach einem kurzen Kampf besiegten sie ihn und Vezok floh. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie aber noch nicht, dass er ein Piraka ist. Danach gingen sie weiter und trafen den Matoraner-Widerstand. Sie redeten mit ihnen, die Matoraner erzählten ihnen, dass die Piraka kamen und sich als Toa ausgaben und die Matoraner versklavten. Velika gab jedem Toa Inika einen Zamorkugelwerfer. Dann beschlossen sie sich aufzuteilen, Matoro war in einer Gruppe mit Hewkii, Kazi und Balta. Die beiden Matoraner sollten die Toa zu einem Ort führen, andem infizierte Matoraner leben. Jedoch kamen sie dort nie an. Hewkii dachte es wäre eine Falle, und als sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, gingen sie zurück zu den anderen. Die Piraka und die Toa Inika trafen nocheinmal aufeinander und kämpften. Hakann wollte einen der Toa mit einer Zamorkugel treffen, traff aber Brutaka. Thok rannte zu Hakann und die beiden bekamen Brutakas Energie und besiegten alle Piraka, Matoro und den Rest der Toa Inika. Als sie wieder aufwachten, trafen sie Axonn, welcher den Toa sagte, dass sie am Vulkan eine massive Steintreppe finden müssen, und es würde dort entlang zur Maske gehen. Außerdem gab er Hewkii eine spezielle Zamorkugel, welche den Piraka ihre Kräfte entzieht und Brutaka zurückgibt. Kurz vor der Steintreppe fingen die Toa Hakann und Thok ein und Hewkii nutzte seine Kanohi Sanok, damit er Hakann und Thok traf und Brutaka seine Kräfte zurückbekam. Das klappte auch und sie fanden die Treppe, von der Axonn gesprochen hatte. Nachdem sie die 777 Stufen heruntergegangen waren, trafen sie auf Umbra. Umbra entwaffnete alle Toa Inika. Nuparu flog nun hoch, Umbra verwandelte sich in Licht und verfolgte ihn, Matoro erschuf aber eine Eiswand. Umbra raste dagegen, landete auf dem Boden und wurde bewusstlos. Die Toa Inika nahmen sich ihre Waffen wieder und gingen weiter. Sie kamen zur Lavakammerbrücke und trafen auf die Piraka. Nuparu löste ein Erdbeben aus und die Toa griffen an, aber als Kongu einen Tornado auslöste fielen Steine auf die Toa und die Piraka entkamen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnten die Toa sich befreien und kamen in der Kammer des Lebens an, wo die Piraka bereits von Vezon und Fenrakk besiegt wurden. Die Toa stellten schnell fest, dass Vezon die Kanohi Ignika hatte. Sie kämpften gegen ihn und sprengten, nach einem langem Kampf, indem sie herausfanden dass er und Fenrakk kinetische Energie absorbieren konnte und dadurch stärker wurde, unter der Fenrakk-Spinne den Boden weg, sodass sie mit Vezon in die Lava fiel. Aber die Maske verstärkte Vezon und die Fenrakk-Spinne, die zu einem Kardas-Drachen wurde. Zuerst war Vezon den Toa überlegen, doch Jaller benutzte eine Zamorkugel, die er von Axonn bekamen, und Kardas wurde in Raum und Zeit eingefroren. Matoro ging die Maske holen, und als er die Maske hochhielt, erfuhren sie dass die Piraka auf den Moment warteten,um ihnen die Maske abnehmen zu können. Die Ignika flog aber einfach aus der Höhle in das Meer, woraufhin die Toa und Piraka sie verfolgten. Hahli versuchte noch hinter her zu schwimmen und wurde von Matoros Geist begleitet. Als sie drohte zu ertrinken, erzählte Matoro den anderen schnell davon. Kurz bevor sie Hahli retten wollten, wurde sie aber schon von einem unbekannten Matoraner gerettet, der ihnen vor seinen Tod von einer Stadt uner dem Meer erzählte. Danach begegnteten sie den Toa Nuva, dem Matoraner-Widerstand und Axonn. Dieser sagte ihnen, er könne ihnen bei der Suche helfen. Die Toa Inika verabschiedeten sich noch von den Toa Nuva. Sie mussten sie die Steinkette herunter gehen, dessen Eingang Axonn freilegte, die Mahri Nui und Voya Nui verband. Dort wurden sie aber von einer Bande Zyglak gejagt und mussten ins Meer fliehen, wo sie einem 100 Meter großen Giftaal gegenüber standen. Sie wurden von der Maske des Lebens währenddessen in Toa Mahri verwandelt. Als Toa Mahri thumb|200px|Matoro als Toa Mahri Nun mussten die Toa die Fähigkeiten ihrer Masken und Waffen herausfinden, deshalb dauerte es lange, bis der Aal besiegt war, aber Hewkii konnte ihn mit seiner kanohi Garai besiegen. Sie fanden eine Unterwasserstadt, Mahri Nui, und wurden erst nicht als Helden angenommen, sondern sie wurden angegriffen. Jaller konnte den Matoranern jedoch klar machen, dass sie Toa sind. Defilak, der derzeitige Anführer der Matoraner von Mahri Nui, forderte, dass sie die Luftfelder frei räumen. Die Toa nahmen an, Matoro blieb jedoch als einziger in der Stadt, wo er feststellte, dass er keine Luft mehr atmen konnte. Die Toa Mahri negegneten währrenddessen den Barraki, liessen es aber so aussehen, als wären sie Freunde. Ein Matoraner der Unterwasserstadt sah das und die Matoraner griffen Matoro an und verscheuchten ihn aus der Stadt. Matoro entkam aus der Stadt, wurde aber kurz danach von Hydraxon gefunden und in die Grube gesteckt. Jedoch war diese Grube nicht die echte Grube, da diese bei der großen Katastrophe zerstört wurde. Hydraxon schickte einen Maxilos-Roboter, um auf Matoro aufzupassen. Dieser Maxilos-Roboter wurde aber von Teridax kontrolliert und er befreite Matoro. Danach gingen die beiden nach Mahri Nui, wo sich die Toa mit den Matoraner wieder vertragen hatten. Dort bekam der Toa des Eises einen Cordak-Blaster. Danach trennten sich die Toa wieder, Matoro ging mit Teridax. Matoro hatte den anderen nicht verraten, dass in dem Roboter ein Makuta steckte. Auf der Suche nach der Maske trafen sie auf Pridak, den Anführer der Barraki. Er griff sie mit seiner Armee aus Takea-Haien an, aber Matoro benutzte seine Kanohi Tryna und belebte tote Kreaturen wieder, welche mit Pridaks Armee kämpften. In der Verwirrung entkamen Matoro und Teridax. Teridax brachte Matoro zu der richtigen, aber zerstörten, Grube. Dort fanden die beiden eine Leiche einer Toa des Wassers. Teridax erklärte schnell, dass sie den Nui-Stein verwendet hatte und er Matoro braucht, um sie wiederzubeleben, damit Teridax den Nui-Stein wiederbekommt. Matoro wollte zuerst nicht, er wusste aber, dass Teridax ihn ohne Probleme töten könnte. Deshalb reanimierte er ihren toten Körper und sie machten sich zu dritt auf den Weg zu Icarax, welcher den Stab von Artakha hatte. Auf dem Weg traf Matoro auf Hahli, er konnte aber nicht mir ihr reden. Danach trafen Teridax und er auf Karzahni, welcher die beiden angriff und die Leiche von Toa Tuyet zerstörte. Teridax besiegte Karzahni aber recht schnell und bekam von Icarax den Stab von Artakha. Dann wollte er mit ihm den Nui-Stein wiederherstellen, aber es kam Brutaka dazwischen, welcher den Stab nahm und Botar gab, welcher ihn wegbrachte. Kurz danach wurde Botar jedoch von Icarax getötet, hatte den Stab aber gerettet. thumb|left|150px|Matoro opfert sich Teridax sagte Matoro später, dass sie eine Steinkordel zerstören müssen, aber dafür mussten sie erst die Matoraner retten. Matoro trennte sich von ihm und fand die anderen Toa und erzählte es ihnen. Sie brachten die Matoraner nach Voya Nui, dabei wurden sie aber von mutierten Wesen, den Piraka, angegriffen. Sie besiegten sie schnell und konnten sie und die Matoraner nach Voya Nui bringen, wo Axonn sie aufnahm. Axonn zeigte denn Toa die Toa Tiefseeraupe, die sie benutzten um wieder nach unten, nach Mahri Nui zu kommen. Dort wurden sie von den Barraki angegriffen, doch Nuparu und Hahli konnten sie ablenken. Danach halfen die beiden Hewkii, der gegen Gadunka verlor, doch die Maske des Lebens verkleinerte ihn wieder. Anschließend wollten sie die Steinkordel zerstören, wurden aber ab und zu von dem riesigen Aal und einem Wesen, das Kongu mit seiner Kanohi rief, abgelenkt. Als sie es geschafft hatten, schnappte Matoro sich die Maske und schwomm tiefer in das schwarze Wasser, währrend die anderen fünf Toa Mahri die Baraki nicht durchliessen. Die Kanohi führte Matoro an einen Ort, wo sie plötzlich aufhörte zu leuchten. Matoro stellte fest, dass Mata Nui gestorben war. Er wusste nicht was er tun soll, die Maske sprach aber zu ihm, dass er sie aufsetzen soll. Matoro war erst ungläubig, begriff es aber dann und setzte die Maske auf und opferte seine Lebensenergie für den großen Geist. Dabei wünschte er sich, dass seine Freunde, die Toa Mahri nach Metru Nui gebracht werden, was auch geschah. Als Matoro starb, wurde Karda Nui erhellt, wodurch drei Makuta erblindeten. Die Kanohi ignika erschuf sich wegen seiner Tat einen Körper, auf Metru Nui gab es anschließend eine Trauerfeier. Turaga Onewa fertigte später sogar eine Statur im Gedenken an ihm an . Maske und Waffen Als Matoraner hatte Matoro keine Waffen, auf Mata Nui bekam er aber eine Bambusdisk. Er trug eine kraftlose Kanohi Akaku. Als er vom Blitz des roten Sterns getroffen wurde, wurde er zu einem Toa Inika und bekam ein Energiegeladenes Eisschwert, mit dem er seine elementaren Eiskräfte leiten konnte. Später bekam er von Velika einen Zamorkugelwerfer, der mit energiegeladener Protodermis schoß, damit Matoro die infizierten Matoraner befreien konnte. Er trug eine Kanohi Iden, die er schon als Matoraner von Karzahni bekommen hat. Als die Kanohi Ignika ihn in einen Toa Mahri verwandelte, verwandelte sich seine Kanohi Iden in eine Kanohi Tryna. Diese Kanohi ist eigentlich eher eine Maske für Makuta, da Toa finden, dass sie unmoralisch ist, aber die Kanohi Ignika gab Matoro die Maske um ihn zu prüfen. Sein Energiegeladenes Eisschwert und sein Zamorkugelwerfer wurden zu Doppelfräse. In der Grube fanden die Toa Mahri einige Zeit später noch Cordak-Blaster, von denen sich Matoro einen nahm. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|Matoro Mahri als Set *Matoro erschien 2001 als Werbeset im McDonalds. Das Set hatte 8 Teile, darunter eine Kanohi und eine Bambus-Disk. *Matoro erschien 2003 als Kolhii-Spieler. Das Set beinhaltete einen Kohlii-Schläger, zwei Kohlii-Bälle und eine Kanohi Akaku. *Matoro als Toa Inika erschien im August 2006. In diesem Set war eine Kanohi Iden aus Gummi enthalten. Außerdem ein energiegeladenes Eisschwert mit Leuchtfunktion und vier Zamorkugeln. *Matoro erschien 2006 auch in den Spielsets. *2007 erschien Matoro als Toa Mahri. In dem Set war eine Kanohi Tryna und ein Cordak-Blaster enthalten. Das Set hatte 63 Teile. *Auch 2007 erschien Matoro in manchen Spielsets. Quellen *Bionicle Magazin *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Into the Darkness *The Kingdom Kategorie: Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Kategorie: 2001 Kategorie: 2003 Kategorie: 2006 Kategorie: 2007 Kategorie: Toa Kategorie: Matoraner Kategorie: Ko Kategorie: Tot Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Mata Nui Kategorie:Promotions Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum